


RinHaru Week 2015

by Redhanded



Category: Free!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Merman!Haru, Mutual Masturbation, Pirate!Rin, Pirates, Red String of Fate, Rinharu Week, aristocrat!Haru, cop!Rin, mook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhanded/pseuds/Redhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just following the prompts day by day.</p><p>Day 01: First Kiss<br/>Day 02: cop!Rin and merman!Haru<br/>Day 03: Red String of Fate<br/>Day 04: Pirate AU - NSFW<br/>Day 05: Drama CD - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Firsts - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written, and I barely got this in (had about two hours left haha). Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. my tumblr is darlingshouyou

It’d been late, almost midnight when Rin’s cell phone started ringing loudly. He silenced it immediately and stepped out into the hallway so he wouldn’t wake Sousuke. He looked at the caller ID and glared at the name and picture that popped up (a simple one of them on their first date). _Haru,_ he thought _, why the hell is he calling this late? Why is he calling at all?_

He tried to be as quiet as possible when he answered, “Haru, why-”

“Rin,” Haru said, but it wasn’t as he normally spoke his name. It was quiet, almost a whisper, and Rin could feel his heart drop to his stomach. “Come to Iwatobi, Rin. I want to race you.”

It was difficult for Rin to contain his anger at the raven boy, and he was preparing to yell quietly into the phone at how crazy he sounded and about how late it was, but before he could do anything, Haru hung up. Rin was irritated. He flung the door open and switched a lamp on so he could find his swimsuit and dress into clothes to go out. He’d have to sneak, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before.

There was a grumble from the top bunk and it creaked dangerously. Rin could see in his peripheral a mess of black hair and barely opened eyes.

“Rin, what are you doing? What time is it?” Sousuke rumbled, his voice sultry and rough from sleep. Rin angrily stomped out of his sight and slipped on his jammers and a pair of sweats over them. He traded his tank for a t-shirt and slipped on a jacket, making sure his goggles were around his neck.

He answered Sousuke while he slipped on his shoes, “It’s around midnight, and Haru wants me to race him at his school. I have no idea why he wants to at this hour, but you know people can’t tell him no.” As he walked out the door he turned off the lamp and said, “I’ll be back soon, gonna kick his ass.”

He sneaked out with ease and jogged to Iwatobi, which seemed farther away than it’d ever been. By the time he reached the swim school, it was going on one o’clock in the morning. _This’d better be fucking good, Haru._

He fast-walked all the way to the pool and found Haru, already in his jammers, staring into the pool. He looked almost lost, but his eyes were clear when he noticed Rin. He looks as unreadable as ever. Rin stripped his clothes as he approached Haru and didn’t hold back the scowl when he stood next to him.

“Ready?” Haru asked and Rin answered with a nod. Their movements were synchronized as they both stepped up on the starting block and readied their goggles; Rin’s strap snapped against his head and echoed throughout the room. They turned their attention to the large clock beside the pool that glowed brightly thanks to the moonlight. They readied at the six and leaned forward at the nine. At the 12, Rin was the first to jump in. He almost stopped, confused at why Haru didn’t jump in at the same time, but right before he started to stop Haru jumped in.

Rin tried to contain his thoughts, several of them fogging his mind as he tried to figure out why Haru had hesitated. _Why did he even call me here this late? What’s up with him? He’s acting really strange. He seemed fine yesterday at the joint practice._ Rin reached the wall and kicked off, and finally saw Haru. He was a little over halfway through the length of the pool. Rin stopped and stood up, ripped his goggles from his face and flung them into the pool without thinking.

“Haru, what the fuck are you doing?” Haru stopped and stood up, his head hanging as if he were a child being scolded. Rin walked up to him, water splashing everywhere until he was finally in front of him. “Why did you call me here? Why are you swimming like that? W-why did you challenge me? I-I thought we were over with this kind of thing!”

Haru lifted his head, eyes peeking through his bangs. Rin saw something twinkle in his eyes, something he’d never seen in his eyes before. Rin stopped ranting, mouth agape, body frozen.

“Can I kiss you?” The words were muffled, and Rin could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He didn’t have time to answer before Haru rushed towards him, cupped his face and gently brought their lips together.

The kiss was clumsy at first, Rin’s eyes were opened wide and Haru’s were hooded, a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. The kiss was chaste, and Haru seemed determined to deepen it. He tilted his head, his nose bumping against Rin’s, teeth clacked softly. Rin opened his mouth automatically when Haru slid his tongue over his lips and almost melted when Haru slipped his tongue in.

Before Rin knew it, his eyes had closed and he was sliding his tongue along Haru’s, small noises escaping his throat as Haru explored his mouth. Haru removed his hands from his face and slid them to his hips, pulling their bodies closer together. Rin whimpered and looped his arms around Haru’s neck, bit his tongue gently and pulled away, gasping for air. Haru broke the string of spit connecting them with another kiss, his teeth nibbling Rin’s lip lightly.

Rin tasted, smelled, _felt_ Haru like he never had before; his clumsy but soft lips, his searing tongue, his hot hands that stroked his back and pulled them closer every time they parted, his eyes that were filled with desire and hunger and something else when they parted to breathe and disappeared when their lips met again. Rin’s body was aflame, his hands rubbed the nape of Haru’s neck and pushed at his neck and pulled at his hair and occasionally scratched the skin of his bare back. Haru’s hands remained loyally on Rin’s waist and hips, but the pressure on them was nearly bruising and welcoming.

Haru gently ground their hips together making Rin break the kiss to moan softly. The kisses were trailed up Rin’s jaw and Haru nibbled on his earlobe, and he returned to Rin’s mouth.

The kissing seemed to have lasted for hours; Rin could feel the bruises on his hips, waist, and littered all over his neck and shoulders. He was practically spent, now leaning fully on Haru as he covered him in kisses. He’d never felt like his before, as he’d never been kissed.

After a final, chaste kiss, akin to the first one, Haru stopped. Rin was pleased and disappointed, and looked up at Haru with combination of both expressions written on his face. Haru’s smile was small, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Was that your first kiss?”

Rin stared in surprise for a bit before picking himself off Haru (keeping his hands around him, of course), diverted his eyes and whispered, “Yeah.”

Haru held Rin’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted his face to his. “Good, ‘cause you were my first too.” Haru’s eyes and face turned from playfully excited to deadly serious. “Rin, you’re my first ‘cause this is the first time I’ve ever felt this way about anyone. From the first time we met until now, I knew you were the first and only one I’d ever feel this way about.”

Haru pulled Rin close, their lips almost touching. Rin could feel Haru’s hot breath against his lips, could feel his pulse humming against his hands, could see the red in his complexion as he uttered the words, “I love you.”


	2. Day Two: Mook - cop!Rin and merman!Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story on cop!Rin and merman!Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just barely made this! i kept revising and revising. i had it as NSFW before but changed my mind hours before i submitted this. i might release it someday... but not this week. i decided the NSFW should be tomorrow  
> i'll understand if you think this sucks, trust me you're not the only one  
> the kudos before made me feel really so thank you all for that!  
> however, thanks for reading and enjoy!

The day had been unusually sunny, and Rin could tell because the sun was the reason he woke up way before he had to get ready. He grumbled and threw his arm over his eyes in annoyance. He reached over and patted the area of the bed beside him, frowned, and sat up quickly, searching for the warm body that was usually beside him. He froze so he could listen for even the most quiet sound, and still couldn’t hear anything.

 

He jumped out of bed and shouted, “Haru?!” He walked quickly out of the room and roamed down the hall, looking into rooms for his missing lover. “Haru, where are you at?” He almost flew down the stairs, entered the large bathroom next to them, and almost sighed in relief. “Haru, you gave me a heart attack!”

The raven haired man lounging in the bathtub, his head below the water. He could hear Rin perfectly, but he chose to ignore him. _Serves him right_ , Haru thought sourly, internally pouting so Rin wouldn’t know why he was emotionless. Rin padded over to him and stroked the scales covering his legs. He peered down into the water and smirked at Haru.

“What? Are you upset I got home late last night?” Rin asked him, letting his hand wander aimlessly up and down Haru’s tail. Haru allowed the pout to surface, he even crossed his arms and diverted his gaze to the side of the tub. “Aw, c’mon, Haru! Don’t act like that! You know how the station keeps me sometimes, so why do you get angry every time I stay late?”

Haru continued to glare a hole through the side of the tub, trying to ignore his boyfriend’s apologizing tone. It wasn’t the fact that Rin worked overtime, but the fact that he never told Haru when he was staying late. Haru always made meals big enough for two, and it started getting lonely eating all that food alone.

“Haru-chan,” Rin sung, his face nearing the surface of the water. He watched his hand wander across Haru’s scales out of his peripheral. “Y’know, Haru, your scales are disappearing more and more with every treatment. Sooner or later, you won’t get these spells.” Rin pinched the underside of Haru’s knee and Haru sat up quickly, water flying everywhere. He glared at Rin smirking and allowed himself to be kissed, “Got you~”

After a few chaste pecks, Haru allowed Rin’s tongue in his mouth and whimpered as it tickled his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck and pulled. Rin scrambled, trying to not fall forward, but failed. He shouted as he fell into the bath water on top of Haru who snickered mischievously. Rin still dressed in his signature tank and sweatpants, so he was soaked instantly, his body feeling heavy and gross.

“Haru! What the-” Rin yelled, and Haru quickly shut him up with a kiss. His eyes were playful and Rin smiled against his mouth. Around that time, Haru’s spell had ended and he regained his legs. He slid out from under Rin expertly and ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped swiftly around him.

Haru and Rin have known each other since they were twelve. Rin had visited the beach, and saw Haru swimming, his long, blue tail shimmering in the sunlight. They swam together everyday, until the day Rin moved away to Australia. Only recently had they reunited, around three years ago when Rin had found him washed up on the beach and recognized him instantly. He’d brought him home that day, and he’s been there ever since.

Haru had just recently started these treatments; treatments given to him by a trust man, Rin’s friend Rei. Rei knew the subject of mermaids very well, and after studying things since his fascination, he’d found a formula on “curing” Haru of his tail and fishy characteristics. The only downside was that Haru couldn’t speak, just a mere effect of the drugs pumped into his system monthly. They’d started them a year ago, and things were looking up. The spells Haru experienced were merely his merman form surfacing due to being withheld for so long, but with a quick bath he returned to normal each time.

Rin faded back into reality and decided to take a shower. He shed his thoroughly soaked clothes and quickly bathed. He dried off, dressed, and was greeted by the thick scent of mackerel. He entered the kitchen with his nose wrinkled in disgust, and held back holding his nose as he approached Haru. He was wearing his jammers, which had some kind of ointment or oil soaked into the fabric to help with the side-effects of the bath mixture. Rin couldn’t complain, they made Haru’s ass look nice. _Although, it always looks nice,_ Rin thought as he rested his chin on Haru’s shoulder, giving his ass a quick squeeze before wrapping his arms around his waist.

Haru lifted his free hand and pushed against Rin’s chest, but Rin could see the red on the tips of his ears. He snorted and stepped back, afraid of the wrath in case it was his fault the mackerel was ruined.

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll cook something else.” He walked over to the fridge and bent over as much as he could, attempting to look normal while trying to seduce. He grabbed the egg carton and backed up. A pair of hands on his waist stopped him and he straightened his posture.

He allowed Rin to turn and he almost laughed when he saw the annoyed expression on Haru’s face. Rin placed the egg carton in the fridge door and looped his arms around Haru’s neck.

“What is it? I’m just trying to find something to eat.” He could see behind Haru that he’d removed his mackerel from the burner and shut it off. _Got him,_ he thought with a smile. He still felt awful for getting home so late all the time, it’d been the third day this week he got home late, so he was going to make it up to him.

“Food can wait. Here, follow me,” Rin grabbed his hand and led them to their bedroom. He had Haru slip on a shirt and a pair of sandals. He grabbed his keys and wallet and they left quickly.

Rin hoped Haru forgot the way to their destination, but knowing Haru, of course he didn’t. As soon as Rin made a certain turn, Haru turned to him in surprise and excitement. Rin smiled and nodded, turning into the parking lot and parking. Haru was out of the car before Rin had parked it and was shedding his clothes as he ran to the ocean.

Rin cussed as he saw Haru’s bare ass jump into the ocean; luckily, there was no one there to see him. Rin picked up the clothes and lounged on the sand, watching Haru swim happily, his tail whipping and disappearing beneath the waves.

Haru’s head poked out above the waves and he swam closer to shore. “Come on, Rin, join me.”

Oh, yeah, he could speak when he was in salt water too.

Rin removed his clothes, and thought, _I’m glad I wore my old swimsuit._ He walked out as far as he could and joined his lover. He couldn’t touch out here, so the waves hit him a bit; his mouth was salty and gritty, his eyes burned, but he was happy, because Haru was happy.

Haru swam towards him, and grabbed Rin before he went under because he got caught in the current created by Haru’s tail. Haru pulled him closely and rubbed his nose against his neck.

“Thank you, Rin. This is the best thing anyone could ask for.” Rin wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Haru gently on the lips. “I love you, Rin. Not just ‘cause of this, but everything you do for me. I’ve loved you since that first summer, Rin, and it hasn’t swayed.”

“I feel the same way. I’m glad I took you here, and I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you lately.”

“No, no, don’t feel bad. I shouldn’t be so sensitive about it. I know how tough it is at work and I was being selfish about the whole thing.”

"It’s my fault, I should ask for earlier hours. It’s taking a toll on you more than it is on me.”

They both stopped at once, and smiled. Rin neared Haru’s lips, and Haru closed the distance, their lips connecting with a wet pop. Their teeth clacked and their tongues slid against each other’s, and Rin could feel saliva dribble down his chin but it was perfect; everything was perfect about this moment, and he wouldn’t ask to be anywhere else.


	3. Day Three: Magnetism - Red String of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend is that the gods tie a red string on our pinkies when we’re born that connect us to the person we’re destined to. Haru has the ability to see those red strings, and the day he first notices his own red string is the day he meets Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started crying when i neared the end of this.  
> stupid emotions  
> anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading!

From a young age, the red string of fate had affected Haru’s life greatly. He remembers seeing it for the first time, a thin line wrapped around his mother’s pinky. His young toddler mind had been confused as to where it lead, so he followed the string all the way to the front door. He’d been told to not go outside, but those thoughts were pushed aside by the mysterious string, so he opened the door.

“Hey, Haru. I thought your mother and I told you to not go outside without us,” his father said, picked him up and shut the door. He sat Haru down when they entered the living room, and Haru could finally see the red string again. It trailed after his father, pooled on the floor and started reeling into nothing.

Haru followed his father into the kitchen and watched the string shorten between his parents pinky fingers as his mother caressed and kissed his father and said, “Welcome home, darling.”

Haru will never, ever forget that day. It affected him years later when, at the age of twelve, his own string appeared. It was a warm morning during the weekend; warm enough for Haru to invite Makoto to the Iwatobi swim school. He glanced at Makoto every so often as they walked to the building, but saw nothing on his finger. He did notice that his own string was pooling less and less as he neared the swim school, and he was getting extremely excited.

He didn’t see any other strings that matched his own when he entered the building, so he went to the locker room to change. Nagisa didn’t have a string either, and neither did the other boys. When they got into the pool room, Haru’s string didn’t connect to any of the girls or even the few adults on duty. Disappointment flooded his mind, so he decided to start swimming to try and forget it.

A few hours later, after swimming the fastest he had all day, a red haired boy approached him. He’d completely forgotten about his string until that moment. Haru could see the thin string connecting their pinkies as he walked up to him, and his heart clenched.

That night, he asked his parents about it, “What is the red string around people’s fingers?”

They glanced at each other, and his father answered, “It’s the ‘red string of fate’, Haru. It means two people are destined to be together. It may tangle, or stretch, but it can never break. Why do you ask, Haru?”

Haru shrugged and answered, “Just curious.”

The next day, he went back to the swim school and saw the red haired boy again, who’d introduced himself as Rin Matsuoka. He watched the young boy snap the back of his goggles against his cap, watched him swim the hardest and fastest he could, watched him smile and pump his fist as he beat his previous record. _How interesting,_ Haru thought as he turned to change into his swimming trunks.

When he entered the room, Rin instantly noticed him and ran over. “Hey, Nanase!” he shouted happily as he moved his goggles down to hang around his neck. He was being too loud for Haru’s taste, so he scowled in his direction which Rin laughed at. “Don’t be so sour, Nanase! Come on, let’s race each other!”

After a few races, Rin was exhausted and Haru had won every single race. Rin lay on the concrete next to the pool, his arm over his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. With the way his mouth looked, it seemed like he was about to cry, but then his mouth stretched into a grin and he sat up quickly.

“You’re so fast! It’s amazing!” he shouted, his eyes shining and twinkling in amazement. Haru was taken aback by his sudden change in emotion, and he blushed lightly when he noticed Rin had praised him.

“Y-yeah,” Haru muttered back, glancing towards the pool as Rin went on and on about how cool he looked while swimming.

Months later, Rin, Haru, Makoto and Nagisa were hanging around a sakura tree a few blocks from the swim school. It was there that Haru first felt as though the earth was falling down below him. _Rin is… going away?_ It was also there that Haru, for the first time in his life, knew that he loved Rin.

The days before Rin’s departure were a blur. They decided to swim in the relay together, and they won. Haru had seen Rin cry for the first time since he met him, and it wasn’t because they won, but because of the way Haru swam.

“It was beautiful, probably the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen,” Rin said through tears as Haru stood shellshocked. He’d never dreamed he’d make Rin cry, and he didn’t feel guilty for making Rin cry in this way.

Then, Rin left without a goodbye, and Haru had never felt so alone. Time passed slowly, and his red string started pooling at his feet and he could occasionally feel it stretch, mostly at night was when he felt a small tug on his pinky. The red string made it feel like Rin was there the whole time, so that’s what Haru imagined. He imagined that the red eyed male was next to him while he slept, ate with him, walked to school and back home with him. The red string was comforting.

Haru didn’t know how much time had passed until the day the red string had stopped pooling around his feet and had started tightening. He rejoiced, and knew Rin was near him; he didn’t know where he was, but the thought of him being somewhere was exciting. As he walked home one day from the swim school, he saw the long red hair through the breaks in the chain of train and looked to his hand to see his red string was pulled tight, like it was when he first met Rin.

Once the train went by and the warning lights stopped flashing and the dinging stopped and the barriers went up, he felt like running up to Rin and hugging him; but the Rin that had left him so long ago wasn’t the same. He challenged him to a race, so they went back to the swim school and raced.

That day, Haru made Rin cry again, except this time, Haru felt awful. He could feel his heart break as the string stretched once again and he never saw Rin after that. He no longer got happy when the string started tightening again, showing that Rin had returned for holidays, and he stopped swimming competitively, substituting his need to be in the water during cold months with sitting in the bathtub.

Years had passed, and Haru had finally succeeded in ignoring the red string fully; it was almost like it had disappeared, and that he never had the power he’d had since he was a baby. During his second year of high school, he saw his childhood friend, Nagisa, gain a red string, which he was overjoyed about. Makoto still didn’t have his, but Haru was sure he would soon.

It was during his second year that the red string stopped pooling around his feet and started tightening again like it had when he met and reunited with Rin. He groaned the morning he found out, and almost didn’t go with Nagisa and Makoto to their old swim school (the prospect of a pool had been too great). He knew what was coming up when they felt the presence of another person in the school and Haru had to hold himself back when Rin appeared from the shadows.

He had upset Rin countless times after their second reunion, and it was when they were under the sakura tree again that Haru kissed Rin as he cried. Rin had sobbed about how much he missed Haru, only Haru, and he was unsure as to why he missed him so much. It was like a piece of him was missing when he was separated from Haru, and Haru felt the same way so strongly and the only way he could tell him that was by kissing him, deep and warm.

Rin had been surprised at first, but had quickly accepted Haru and kissed him back just as powerfully. For a while, their kiss had been one of teeth and lips and Haru avoiding Rin’s razor sharp teeth and Rin tasting chlorine heavily on Haru’s lips; but they got used to it, tongues slipping aside each other and along lips and teeth, lips smacking loudly as they tried new angles best suited for them. It was in those first few kisses that they both felt each other’s love for the first time since they’d met at the age of twelve, and it was powerful.

They started getting closer after that, accepted each other fully, spent more time together, had long nights at Haru’s house where they acted like they were the only one’s in the world. Haru couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy, couldn’t remember the last time he had yearned for that warm, familiar body next to him. The Sundays where he woke up wrapped up with Rin were his favorites, and he started looking forward to such days.

Haru decided to choose a day where he’d tell Rin of the red strings connecting him, and when he did, Rin cried. He usually cried when they were intimate, so his reaction was expected. What Haru didn’t expect was that tears would stream from his own eyes. Rin chuckled through his tear streaked cheeks and kissed Haru’s tears away

After that day, Rin tried his hardest to not let their string stretch too far. The day they graduated, he moved in with Haru to their apartment in the city. They’d both been accepted into the same university and celebrated on the couch they’d bought a few days before.

Haru noticed weeks after they started living together that the red string had gotten thicker; it was no long as thin as a thread but as thick as yarn. He vaguely remembered the day his parents left, and how thick their own string had been, almost as thick as three yarn strings combined.

Rin walked in the room around that time and ran up to him and asked worriedly, “Haru, Haru, what’s wrong?”

Haru had been crying, hadn’t noticed it until he touched the hand Rin had placed on his cheek. Haru leaned into his hand and looked up into his face. “Nothing, I’m just so happy.”

Rin smiled and bumped his forehead against Haru’s. “Me too.”


	4. Day Four: Far From Home - Pirates AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is a pirate that’s left his aristocratic boyfriend Haru alone for two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no this isn't late what are you talking about  
> ha ha ha  
> NSFW ahead (just mutual masturbation i guess...)

“Haruuuu,” a voice cooed somewhere in his room. Haru opened his eyes, sat up and glanced around. He’d been sleeping in his soft bed, in his nice house, when a quiet and gentle voice had woken him. It’s how his servants woke him up daily, so he was used to hearing the soft use of his name, but the voice that spoke his name was one he’d never heard. 

Haru pushed his comforter aside and slipped on a pair of house shoes to inspect the room, try to find the source of the sound. After searching halfway through the room, he noticed his door was open, which it hadn’t been when he fell asleep that night. He opened the door, winced as it creaked loudly in the still and quiet air of the house. 

His room was at a corner of a long hallway that looped around the house, and he liked it here. It was a quiet corner of the house, and it was often colder than most rooms so he enjoyed it. He pulled a robe from the hat rack next to his door and covered his sleeping gown as much as he could. He shuffled out of the room and looked down both adjoining hallways. 

His eyes widened when he saw the light on in his father’s study, which hadn’t been used since he left a year ago to trade with places men have never traded at before. His mother had went too, so he was usually alone in the house, except for the servants who cooked him meals and cleaned during the day. 

The grandfather clock down the hallway chimed once, twice, three times and stopped. It was three in the morning, so there shouldn’t be any servants. Haru’s heartbeat quickened and he grabbed a stick he’d kept for times such as this. He slid out of the crack in the door and shuffled quietly down the hallway towards the door.

The person in the room started humming a jolly tune, which sounded vaguely familiar to Haru, but he concentrated on keeping quiet. His hands shook as he gripped the bat harder, his knuckles were white and he could hear the stick creaking under his strong grip. The person sounded male, his hums were deep and he sounded heavy, as every time he stepped the wood boards beneath him creaked. 

Haru finally stopped in front of the door jamb, started breathing through his nose because his nervous breaths were far too loud through his mouth. The man had stopped humming and walking, so what he was doing now was a mystery to Haru. Haru shook, of fear or anxiety or excitement, he wasn’t sure why; maybe both, but it didn’t matter. He knew he could either fight or try to escape through the front door. There was the possibility the man didn’t know he was here, and he could take him by surprise and attack; but was he the one that called Haru’s name? How did he know Haru’s name, and why was he here? They didn’t have anything of value here, his parents had taken it all when they left in case.

He breathed deeply, and came to a decision: he was going to go in and hit the guy over the head. Then, he would call the authorities and get the guy out of here, so he could return to his boring life. He strengthened his grip on the stick--it had slackened when he was thinking-- and shouldered his way through the door. He froze in his tracks when he saw who was sitting at the desk.

Moonlight streamed through the large window that his father had loved so much and lit the room. From across the room, Haru could see the maroon hair, pale skin shining brightly in the moonlight, and even a flash of sharpened teeth. 

“R-Rin?” he whispered as he dropped the stick, it hitting the floor with a loud clatter and rolled away from him. 

The man’s smile stretched across his face, showing more of the teeth that resembled a shark’s. Rin was a rare being, had traits that many other people didn’t have. It was unmistakably Rin, and it was affirmed when he said, “Haru.”

Haru’s vision went dark and all he remembered was the cold, wooden floor smacking him as he fell down.

Haru’s eyes sprung open, and he winced at the ache in his head, the sun not helping much as it pierced his eyes. Haru covered his mouth and ran towards where his bathroom would be and bent over the trashcan and emptied whatever was in his stomach. The dream had seemed so real; he even had a headache as if he’d hit his head and-

The floor shifted below Haru and he fell over, luckily catching what he’d threw up in and set it upright. The floor shifted again and he slid along the floor. He gasped when a splinter entered the flesh of the back of his thigh and tried to stand up. He fell over as the floor gave another jerk and almost screamed as the pain of the splinter shot up his leg. 

The door to the room swung open, and there stood Rin, wearing a button-up shirt that wasn’t buttoned and a pair of tight fitting pants. His boots smacked the floor roughly as he rushed to Haru. 

 

“You okay?” he asked as he lifted Haru off the floor. Haru finally realized he was naked and tried to cover his crotch as best as he could. A blush settled on his neck and chest as Rin carried him to the bed, his chest rumbling as he laughed. He dumped Haru on the bed, and Haru winced as the sheets brushed against the splinter still deep within his thigh. “Ah, you have a splinter, don’t ya?” Rin asked as he sat down on the bed next to Haru, turned him over so his ass was sticking in the air and pulled him onto his lap, his body perpendicular to Rin’s. 

Haru could feel Rin’s warm breath against his skin and he squirmed. “Haru, stop it,” Rin demanded, and Haru stopped, realizing that the long he squirmed, the longer the splinter would be stuck. Rin made a happy sound and squeezed the skin surrounding the splinter. Haru whimpered as Rin pulled the splinter and sighed once it was out. 

“These floors’ll get you,” Rin remarked as he brushed his fingers over where the splinter was, then over the swell of Haru’s ass. “‘Specially when you’re bare ass naked.” Haru’s breath hitched when he began kneading the muscle of his cheeks. He could feel himself getting hard and he whimpered when Rin hit a sensitive spot. He pushed against his hand and sighed when Rin complied and massaged harder. Rin bent over and brushed his lips against the back of Haru’s neck, making Haru shiver. He whispered, “Haru”’s against his goosebumped skin and groaned when he felt Haru’s semi against his thigh. 

Haru gripped the sheets in his hands when Rin rubbed a single digit over his hole, simply teasing instead of penetrating. He loved and hated the way his childhood friend’s fingers felt on his skin; hated the way his breath heated every inch of skin it went over. but loved the way he whispered his name and the way his body quivered in anticipation; hated the feelings surfacing from the years before, but remembered how good they felt then and accepted them greedily. 

Rin was hardening, too; Haru could feel it against his hip and his mind swam. He pushed his knees into the bed for leverage and pushed his half chub against Rin, who gasped and pushed up on instinct. 

Haru decided enough was enough and sat up, straddled Rin’s hips, wrapped his arms around his neck and grinded down on Rin. Rin choked, grabbed his hips bruisingly and caught Haru’s lips between his teeth and pulled. Haru panted and enclosed Rin’s mouth with his, jamming his tongue in his mouth. Haru moaned into Rin’s mouth when he pushed their hips together. Haru pushed his chest against Rin’s so hard he fell back onto the bed. 

Haru continued kissing him, his tongue sliding against Rin’s as Rin pushed their hips together. Haru felt like his body was on fire, his sensitivity at an all time high. He felt every shift Rin made, every brush of his clothing, every push deep into his muscles as their hips collided repeatedly. He could feel the heat of Rin’s dick through his trousers and every twitch when Haru brushed over a sensitive area in Rin’s mouth or when their rubbing hit him _just right._

“T-take your pants off,” Haru panted when he pulled off Rin’s mouth to catch his breath. Rin flipped them over with the flick of his shoulders and hips and stood on his knees so he could push his pants down to his knees. He hovered over Haru and looked at him hungrily. Haru quivered when he saw Rin’s dick, beautiful and hooded, arched towards his belly. Rin grabbed Haru’s wrist, spat onto it, and guided it to their cocks. Haru quickly understood and wrapped his hand around them. Rin gasped and threw his head back, his hips thrusting into Haru’s hand. When Rin slowed down, he moved his hands to the sides of Haru’s head and closed his eyes to the feeling.

Haru grasped them with both hands now and moved his hands slow and languid, trying to savor the feeling of Rin’s dick against his. Haru could barely contain himself; it felt so good: the feel of Rin’s weeping cock against his, the feel of his hands running through the mixture of his and Rin’s precum, the twitch of Rin’s dick every time he twisted his hand when he moved up from their shafts to their tips. 

During that time, Rin had opened his eyes and began sucking love bites onto Haru’s neck, shoulder and chest. He could tell when he popped off that they’d be there for days, and it sent a thrill through him. People would know Haru belonged to him, and he to Haru. He groaned at the idea and the feel of Haru against himself, of the smooth feel of his hands, barely used for any hard work his entire life. He slowly thrusted into Haru’s hands, panting as Haru’s hands sped up. They were both so close it was unbearable. Rin enclosed Haru’s hands with one of his own and bent over to kiss Haru deeply. 

Haru whimpered and arched his back off the bed, his heels digging into the bed as he reached for orgasm. He felt warmth in the bottom of his belly and gasped into Rin’s mouth as he shook, come spurting across his stomach and hands. Rin came a few short seconds later and they both reveled in the shocks that were sent in waves through their bodies. Rin pulled his mouth away from Haru’s and allowed his body to fall, taking the scarce air in his lungs--Haru would’ve pushed him off if his limbs didn’t feel like jelly.

When they finally caught their breath and regained the strength in their muscles, Haru pushed Rin off of himself, and Rin landed on the bed next to him with a huff. “Can’t you be romantic for a second in your life?”

Haru stared at him in faint disbelief and muttered, “I couldn’t breathe.”

Rin rolled his eyes and smiled warmly. “Yeah, whatever.” He cuddled into Haru’s side and gently kissed the slowly darkening pink bruises. 

After a few moments of silence, Haru spoke, “Why didn’t you come sooner?” Rin raised his head and looked at him in mild surprise. “You said it would only take a few months, but you’ve been gone for two years. I thought you’d died.” It was almost like Haru was scolding Rin, like he was angry, but Rin could hear the quiver in his voice. 

He propped himself on his elbow and cradled Haru’s head against his chest. “Sorry, Haru; we got sidetracked in the Indian Sea and we were almost captured by the Royal Navy. Won’t happen again-”

“It won’t happen again, because I’m going with you on all your voyages now,” Haru said sternly and Rin pulled back.

Rin cocked his eyebrow and said, “What? When did you decide this?”

“The day after you left.”

Rin sat up on the bed, trying to not get angry. “Haru, you know how I feel about you coming with me. It’s dangerous and I’d rather have you stay home-”

“Stay home?! In that empty house?! Do you know how lonely it is there?!” Haru yelled, sitting up as well, allowing his anger to flow from him. “I love you, Rin, so I miss you when you’re gone, and you’re gone all the time! I’m tired of spending my days in love and without the person I love.”

Rin furrowed his brows and was prepared to fight back, but he knew Haru had a point. It wasn’t like he didn’t love or miss Haru; but he wasn’t prepared to lose him in case things got bad on the ship, which they usually did. Before he could say anything, Haru looped his arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. “I miss you all the time, and I’d rather not ever miss you again.”

Haru’s words swam in Rin’s heart, and he could feel the tears in his eyes at the emotion in Haru’s voice. He hugged him back and stuck his face into the crook of his neck. Tears fell from his eyes as he said, “I miss you, too, Haru.”

It was a confirmation, and Haru smiled as he ran his fingers through Rin’s hair. He’d have to inform the servants and his parents, but that could come later, and it could be sent with a simple telegram. He was beyond happy now, and he wanted to enjoy it. 

“Ugh, ew,” Rin murmured in disgust, pushed Haru back and watched the drying come string between them. Haru snickered and pulled away, walking precariously to find a towel. “This is so gross,” he heard Rin remark behind him and he stopped himself from bursting into laughter. 

After they’d both dressed, Rin pulled him out onto the main deck and called for his crew. Haru recognized the faces of his many childhood friends and a few other people he’d never met. Rin threw his arm over Haru’s neck and pulled him close. 

“Guys, this person here is joining our crew. I want you to welcome him warmly.” 

Several voices rang from the crowd:

“Who is he?”

“What ship was he on before?”

“Where did he come from?”

“Hi Haru-chan! Glad to see you again!”

“Haruka-senpai, I’m glad you decided to join us!”

“Where’s he gonna sleep?”

Haru nodded to Nagisa and Rei, and glanced at Sousuke. Rin pulled him a little closer and yelled his answers, “It doesn’t matter where he was before! All that matters is that he’s with us now.” He pointed at the person who asked the last question and answered, “He’s gonna be staying with me.”

Whoops and hollers erupted from the crew as Haru blushed and kissed Rin happily. Haru couldn’t ask for a moment better than this one.


	5. Day Five: Official Works - Drama CD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the drama CD along with my own spin as to what was under Haru's bed *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was honestly kinda difficult to write! i had about four pages of the beginning of the drama CD, said fuck it all and skipped two-thirds of it. it was honestly really boring at the beginning so i'm glad i changed it.  
> i got my dialogue from the wikia's translation of the drama CD. if you haven't read/watched it you really should! it's great  
> thanks for reading and enjoy!

“Oh, thanks for pulling out the futon,” Rin said as he walked to the futon and laid down. He snuggled deep into it and left the blankets off his upper body, showing off how tight Haru’s shirt was on his muscular torso. Haru shuddered internally as he remembered seeing his half naked body earlier that night.

“You didn’t bring your pillow?” Haru teased as he walked over to the light switch. He always loved seeing Rin’s reactions to his teasing. “Will you be able to get to sleep?”

Rin sneered and muttered, “Don’t make fun of me.” His reaction surprised Haru, as he usually replied with something witty or firey. He glanced over to Rin’s form laying on the futon and saw that he had his arms supporting his head as he watched Haru. He saw Rin’s eyes dart over when he’d realized he’d been caught and Haru did the same. 

“Are you leaving early tomorrow morning?” Haru asked as he turned to wipe dust off the top of the light switch cover.

Rin shifted against the covers and said, “I’ll be waking up at 6 to go for a jog before I go. If I miss even a day’s training, it affects my performance.” 

Haru nodded and said, “Then, I’ll run with you.” He wanted to spend as much time with Rin as he could. He dearly missed the redhead when he wasn’t near him. He heard Rin chuckle in response and he moved to turn the switch down. “I’m turning off the light.”

“Good night, Haru.” Rin turned towards Haru’s bed as Haru walked to get in his own bed and gasped. Haru stopped in his tracks and saw Rin’s teeth flash in the moonlight as he spoke, “Haru, even you read stuff like this, huh?”

Haru rushed towards Rin as he reached under his bed and grabbed his forearm. “Stop, that’s-!”

Rin turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, “What? Are you embarrassed?” 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Haru mumbled.

“Then, what’s the problem?” Rin challenged, a smug smile covering his face. Haru glowered at him and Rin flopped back onto the futon in defeat. “Alright, I won’t look at it.” Haru was still poised in case Rin decided to go against his words and Rin raised his hand to calm him, “Relax.”

Haru climbed into bed and laid down, his body tense and waiting for Rin to strike again. It was extremely important that Rin didn’t find out what that book was, and Haru hoped he would’ve given up, but being Rin, of course he didn’t. The next five minutes were spent with Rin trying to coax Haru into leaving the room, and when he rolled over, and feigned sleep, Haru slipped out. 

Just as Rin was reaching under the bed to retrieve the book, Haru came back and tackled Rin to the ground with a, “Hey!” Haru was too late though and Rin was opening it when he came in.

Rin looked at Haru before he looked at the book and said, “Haru, there’s nothing wrong with having this under your bed! Everyone does-” Rin froze when he looked in the book, the small amount of moonlight filtering through the window enough to see that the book wasn’t a magazine, but a sketch book; and the sketches weren’t of a girl, but sketches of him. Some of them were more provocative than others: him in lingerie, him posing seductively, him naked. The rest were of his smiles, his frowns, pretty much every facial expression he could think of and then some. The most recent was a thoroughly drawn picture of him standing in front of an ocean and smiling towards where he guessed Haru would be sitting. 

“H-Haru,” he whispered as he ran his fingers lightly over the last drawing, careful to not smear the pencil marks. He heard Haru shuffle across the tatami mats and he looked up at him. Haru didn’t look angry in the slightest; he, in fact, didn’t have any expression on his face. It was his eyes that gave off the most emotion, and what was held there was pure _adoration._ The look alone took the air from his lungs and he shuddered. 

Haru bent over and held Rin’s face gently. Rin’s breath shook as Haru neared his face and kissed his lips. It was chaste, simple, and Rin wanted more. When Haru pulled away, Rin gripped the back of his head and roughly brought his mouth down to his own. Haru gasped and their teeth clacked sharply, but it didn’t take long for him to return Rin’s harsh kiss. Their wet lips smacked together loudly in the still air of the room. 

Rin’s senses were sensitive, he could hear, taste, smell, and feel everything. He heard the shift of the futon as Haru made himself comfortable; felt Haru’s hands move from his face to his hips and his thumb rubbing back and forth along his pelvic bone; tasted the minty flavor of the toothpaste Haru used before he caught Rin; smelled the chlorine on Haru’s skin from earlier today, or maybe it was always going to be on Haru’s skin, despite the numerous showers he took. Haru filled Rin’s mind: every motion, every sound, _everything._

He never would’ve imagined he’d be kissing the only person he’s ever loved; he never would’ve imagined that informing the dorm managers that he would be staying out tonight would’ve led to this; never imagined that the bored-looking boy he’d loved since he left that day years ago would love him back. He tightened his grip on the back of Haru’s neck and moved his other hand to his waist so he could scratch at the skin from above his shirt. 

Haru toyed with the end of Rin’s shirt and started rolling it over his body. Rin choked when Haru flicked his finger over one of his nipples and parted from him when the shirt had to be pulled over his head. Haru shuddered at how messed up Rin already looked, his mouth drooling and his cheeks hot and pink, eyes watering and drooped. He lightly pushed him onto the bed and pulled Rin’s legs so they locked around his hips. 

He bent back over so he could continue kissing Rin, who whimpered and hooked his arms around Haru’s neck. Haru supported himself with his hands on both sides of Rin’s head and his knees helped him hold his hips over Rin’s. He tilted his head in different angles, moved his tongue to different area’s in Rin’s mouth as he tried to find out what gave Rin the most pleasure. Rin caught Haru’s lip in between his teeth and pulled and nibbled, which sent shivers down Haru’s back. With Rin’s hands scrambling and scratching along Haru’s back, his legs pulling his hips down to meet his as he thrusted up, and his eyes full of tears, Haru felt like he was going to explode. 

Haru pulled back and sat between Rin’s legs, who was whining in need of Haru’s lips. Haru ignored him and turned his attention to the smooth muscle of Rin’s thighs. He ran his finger along the newly shaven skin and pinched the insides of his thighs. Rin jumped when Haru trailed his fingers under the ends of his shorts and squirmed as Haru’s fingers neared his erection. 

Haru pulled his hand back quickly, Rin huffed, and Haru pulled Rin’s shorts off in one quick motion. Rin’s now fully hard cock sprung out and slapped against his stomach. Haru took a few shuddering breaths before he ran his thumb up the vein on the underside. Rin moaned at the contact of his cold fingers and arched his hips, pleading for more.

Haru licked his lips as he thought, and loosened Rin’s legs from around him. Rin watched as Haru backed up, half his body off the futon, and hovered over his dick. He opened his mouth and threw his head back, a silent gasp leaving his mouth as Haru engulfed his weeping head in one go. Haru flattened his tongue and willed his mouth to accept more without gagging. He got halfway before he was stopped by Rin’s hand on the back of his head.

He pulled off and looked into Rin’s tear streaked face in confusion. “Y-you, too,” he stammered, carding his fingers through the hair on the back of Haru’s head. 

Haru nodded once and stood up. He helped Rin to his feet, something better said than done, and laid on his bed. He told Rin to lay opposite him, which Rin did once he got the picture. Haru’s bed wasn’t super big, but they still had enough room to lay on their sides next to each other. Haru did the same as he had on the floor, and started bobbing his head slowly. Rin gasped and took Haru into his mouth, being mindful of his teeth. At one point, Rin had been so lost in ecstasy that one of his sharp canines brushed against Haru. He was prepared to pull back and shout apologies, but ended up not because Haru’s erection twitched in his mouth.

He’d never been so relieved and joyous. Haru was like this because of him, because he liked him and everything about him. He grabbed Haru’s hips and pushed them towards his mouth. Both he and Haru groaned when the tip hit the back of Rin’s throat. He swallowed around it and shook when Haru’s moan rumbled through his mouth. 

Haru stopped bobbing his head to catch his breath and feel the hot wetness of Rin’s mouth. His thighs quivered as Rin clawed up and down his backside. He needed to do something before he came, so he thought. 

He started sucking Rin’s dick again to distract him as he rifled through his side table for two objects. One was a condom that Nagisa had given him one year as a joke for his birthday, along with some lube Nagisa had also gotten him (it all came in a big box and contained many other things of the same kind). He slipped the condom over his first finger and covered it in lube. It was difficult for him to do all these things at once, with him sucking on Rin and Rin using his lips, tongue, and teeth on him below. He scooted up the bed a bit and lifted the leg Rin wasn’t laying on. In the dim light given by the moon, he could see well enough to not have to feel around for Rin’s hole. 

He lightly teased the ring of flesh and he could feel Rin stop his ministrations and freeze. Rin exhaled loudly when Haru pushed the tip of his finger into him. By the time he had his finger into him at the first knuckle, Rin was wiggling and shifting uncomfortably, trying to get used to the new feeling. Haru sunk into the second knuckle and could feel the tight ring of flesh give way, so he pushed the rest of his finger in slowly. 

Haru kept his finger there for a bit and took this moment to turn his attention back to Rin’s cock. He had slid off while he fingered Rin, and he sighed happily when he saw he was still as hard as he was before, if not more so. He kept his finger in place as he licked a stripe up Rin’s shaft and twisted his tongue at the tip, wrapped his mouth around it and sucked hard. Rin gasped and bucked up into Haru’s mouth and started to lick and kiss Haru’s dick. Haru continued the same motion for a few minutes, reveling in Rin’s reactions and the tightness that gripped his finger whenever Rin felt good.

Haru wrapped his lips around Rin’s cock and started sucking as he moved his finger in and out of him. Rin threw his head back and groaned loudly, unable to control his hips as he moved back against Haru’s finger and forward into his mouth. He was getting close, so he wrapped his own mouth around Haru and sucked _hard._

It was like a race to see which one would come first, and as they both moaned and groaned around each other, feeling the unfamiliar heat pool in their bellies. They both sped up, feeling themselves nearing and wanting the other to come first. They both saw stars before they cried and shuddered, ecstasy flowing through their veins and brain as they came white hot. Rin had pulled off and could feel Haru’s come on his face. He was surprised when he felt Haru swallowing against him and he sat up, wild-eyed.

“Haru, did you just swallow?!” he yelled, one side of his hair stuck up from having it in the same position for so long. Haru sighed and laid on his back, savoring the pleasure still coursing through him for as long as he could. He closed his eyes and blocked out Rin’s ranting as he climbed off the bed and walked quickly away. By the time he came back, Haru was done and was throwing the condom in the trashcan he kept in his room. 

Rin was rubbing his face and hair with the warm wash cloth. He walked over to Haru and wiped his body with the other side, trying to help in some way. His face was beet red, and Haru raised his eyebrow in question. “Wasn’t that dirty, sticking your finger in my ass? It’s not like I clean that thing all the time.”

Rin froze in his washing at the expression Haru held, at the emotion his eyes conveyed. “No, because Rin isn’t dirty anywhere.”

Rin blushed a deeper red, if it were possible and looked away, “Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it alright to use a condom like that? i think i saw that in a yaoi one time but we all know how accurate those are (lol). if that's not what should've been done please comment. i just thought that was the most sanitary option at the time so that's what i did.


End file.
